The invention relates to electrical capacitors, and more particularly to lead terminal structure and attachment therefor.
The invention arose during development efforts directed toward improved electronic ignition switch boxes for marine engines. Breakage of capacitor leads from the ends of the capacitor is a particular problem.
Cylindrically wound capacitors typically have soldered ends to which the lead terminal wires are soldered or resistance welded. Such leads are cantilevered to the end of the capacitor, and any force applied to the lead puts the bond in tension, and hence is susceptible to breakage.
The present invention addresses and solves the noted capacitor lead breakage problem in a particularly simple and effective manner.